


The Skies They Shared

by CloudyLightning



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Military, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLightning/pseuds/CloudyLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Ravina and her family (minus her dad) recently moved to Ylisse, in hopes of a better, normal life. But with her mom and her new school, she realizes that she and her twin brother, Robin, would never get the taste of normality. No matter how hard they tried, they simply couldn't really understand the phrase, "Hold back".</p><p>Ravina is the name of the Female Robin in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, It's a more modern day version of Ylisse and such, but there is still a lot of the old elements integrated into this story. I mean, come on! Can't leave out the tomes!! XD 
> 
> I hope you like the story~!

Chapter 1: Moving in

Vivid colors covered the once white canvas as she worked. Her hand moved on its own, creating an image that was pictured distantly in her mind. Several shades of blue accented the puffs of gray smothered in many places. A gold fading to a shy yellow was partially covered by some of the gray puffs. A tad bit of purple outlined the gray, making it more realistic than it should.

Ravina drew back her hand when she felt that there was something missing. She took a step back to look over her work with her emerald green eyes. A slowly brightening sky showing hints of fading rain clouds. The sun shone brightly, shooing away the clouds...and yet only two thirds of the canvas was painted. There was enough room for so much more... But for what? What could she add?

The dried paint on her face wrinkled together as she frowned. Placing down her paint brush, she grabbed a paint covered towel and began cleaning off her hands. There was paint on the sleeves of her ruby cotton, button down and her jeans only had a speck of white on them. Her hair was tied into two high ponytails at the side of her head, spilling over her shoulders. She sighed and brushed a lock of silver hair out of her eyes, looking around the room with a bit of resignation.

The room was still barren and the walls were white. Only the floor was covered with newspapers and boxes stacked the corners. A single wide window allowed plenty of sunlight to light up the room nicely. On the side was a grand piano still covered with a white cloth and her violin case sitting on top of it. She quickly noted that she would have to add a few curtains if she wanted to protect a few things from the sunlight. It didn't feel like home yet, but she knew she was going to have to get used to it sooner or later.

A majority of her family had just recently moved to their mother's house in Ylisse, a place she least expected to be. It was a bit difficult for her to adjust from shifting sands to ground hard soil. Heck, she wasn't used to smelling all the nature too! Already, she was missing the comfort of the stone walls and the endless chatter of a certain friend of hers about crows. She was hoping that moving would be a better change for her and her siblings, but she just knew that her twin would have the most difficult time out of them all. She may be the second oldest child in the family, but that didn't mean that she wasn't the one who took the role as the oldest.

The door to her "art/music studio" suddenly opened, but Ravina already knew who it was.

"Ravina? I brought up the last of your things into our bedroom. Morgan and Marc had decided to room together." came a voice behind her. She turned around to see her brother standing at the doorway. His silver hair that nearly reached his shoulders seemed to glow a little at the late afternoon light. His thin, black rimmed, squared glasses covered his vibrant green eyes, yet she can see a bit of unease behind them. He wore a loose gray shirt with a dark navy blue jacket over it and faded jeans. His hands were partially covered by the sleeves as he clung a single hand to the doorframe a bit. Though his frame seemed frail, she knew that he was in better shape than her. Ravina took note that he looked exhausted and made a mental note to get him to bed early.

"Ah, right. I'll be right there to help, Robin." she said with a smile. Her twin brother nodded as she added, "Just let me clean up a bit."

"I'll help."

Ravina didn't bother to stop him as he walked right into the room and started to cap all of the paint tubes. She busied herself with the collecting her paint brushes and palette. She headed out the hall, quickly telling Robin that she was just heading to the bathroom to rinse them. It only took her a few minutes to get them throughly rinsed. There wasn't any soap or towel anywhere in sight, so she flicked off whatever water she could. When she returned back to the room, she found Robin staring at the canvas. In his hands was her set of paints placed just how she liked it. Completely out of order.

"You painted the sky again?" he asked as he looked away from the painting. "It looks a bit...different. It's looks more... defiant compared to your other paintings in Plegia."

"Really? Well, it's not finished yet, but that will have to do for now." Ravina said as she grabbed a dirty, yet dry towel from an opened box and placed the brushes on top. Robin smiled as he placed her paints right next to the brushes.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something later." he assured. He stood there for a moment longer before clutching his fists, his smile fading. "Hey, Ravina?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Mom did the right thing?"

"You mean moving out of Plegia?" Ravina asked as she stared right back at him. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his eye brow crinkled just a bit. If it wasn't Ravina, no one wouldn't have noticed the nervousness he had.

"Kinda. Mom didn't need to bring us here. Only those two needed to get out. They didn't belong in Plegia. Us, on the other hand, don't belong here." he clarified. Ravina sighed and looked out the open window. Outside, she could see the two said children playing in the backyard. A dark haired boy was hiding in a tree, tying a rope to Grima-knows-what as his twin sister searched through the bushes.

"Honestly, Robin, we may be born there, but we don't belong there either. Mom " Ravina said with a small frown. Their mother had never been around much, or actually raised them at all. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but rather because she wasn't allowed to be near them. It was definitely a shock when she came by one day to take them out of Plegia. It was more of... their mother kidnapping them though.

Robin was about to say something, but Ravina was quick to stop him as she continued. "I know what you're asking, Robin. But you don't need that."

She turned away from the window and took her brother's hands into hers. "We don't need that. We're free."

Robin looked at their hands for a moment before lifting his gaze to Ravina. "Freedom? Even though we're geographically hundreds of miles away from that man, it doesn't feel like it."

"Ahaha, don't worry. We'll get used to it soon." Ravina said. She released their hands and began to head out the door.

"Magic can go a long way, Ravina." Robin muttered. He didn't really intend for her to hear it, but she did anyway.

"Come on, Robin. Let's get a few things unpacked before Morgan or Marc sneaks something unpleasant in our room..."

._._._._._.

Robin busied himself with organizing their elaborate mini library in their room and while Ravina got all of their beds and clothes in their right places. Their room was kind of large for two people. From what their mother told them, their bedroom used to be a second living room on the second floor. They didn't have to even ask how they wanted everything. It was amazing how well they could communicate with just one quick glance at the other. Ravina knew just where to place all of Robin's belongings; neat yet not to the point of OCD.

Heck, she actually just dumped his tool box and calligraphy pens on his desk and left it like that, while she nearly did the same to her desk with her sketchbooks and whetstones. She even plastered random things of stars and flowers on the walls to cover the obnoxious white. Surprisingly enough, Robin didn't even care.

Compared to Ravina's own task, his was much harder to handle. They had such a vast amount of books that it was hard to fit it all in their shared room. It ranged from fairy tales to music to tactics to even weapon and tome handling. Ravina was very picky about her books, but Robin knew his sister well enough to know which books she would have in her bed frame (which doubled as a small bookshelf too!) and just how to organize them all. He knew for a fact that he was going to have to place a few boxes in the basement with the limited space the room offered. Nevertheless, he ordered the books by subject and disregarded putting it alphabetically. He knew that if it was completely organized, it would drive Ravina up the wall.

They were nearly done when they were called down for dinner. The dinning room wasn't that big, but it was able to fit a rectangular table suited for eight people. At the head of the table was Robin's mother, her posture straight and her smile sweet and gentle. Robin shivered at the idea that it wasn't really a smile, but he quickly threw the thought to the side. He may not know her very well, but he was pretty damn sure that she wasn't insane...ignoring the fact that she dragged them here from Plegia without much of a notice beforehand and practically slapped his father in the face with a crap load of yelling.

Ravina sat at the right side of his mother while he sat next to her. Right across from them was a pair of identical twins a few years younger than them. Marc's hair was shorter and straighter than Morgan's, so it helped to tell the difference with them. Since they had the horrible habit of messing with people, they wore the same thing; grayish-blue shirts, a pair of tan shorts and sneakers.

A few minutes after they started eating, Robin's mind began to wonder as he subconsciously messed with his food more than actually putting it in his mouth. Now that they're here, what was he going to do? He only just arrived last night with his siblings, and he could already see the problems they were going to have. The very fact that they were Plegian was one problem. Marc and Morgan were, without a doubt, already planning ways to get them expelled from any school they get into. Ravina's tendency to snap might increase with that... and-

"-re you listening?" came Ravina's voice. His train of thought crashed into a wall as he suddenly sat upright. His fork slipped out of his hand and clattered on the plate, the sound echoing in the room. His awareness came a second later then usual and took note that everyone was nearly done with their meals.

"A-ah! S-sorry, what... what were you saying...?" he stammered as snatched up his fork and held it correctly. He didn't miss the looks of slight concern on his siblings' faces as his mother gave him a reassuring smile.

"I was saying that I enrolled all of you into Laulerth Academy." she said. Rabin tilted his head with slight confusion.

"Wait, what?" he said dumbly, "That's a...military boarding school."

"We're not dorming though. We live close enough to commute back and forth." Ravina said as she placed her fork down.

"Yeah! And Marc and I are old enough to go too!" Morgan chipped in as she kicked her feet, accidentally hitting Ravina's shin.

"Ow! Morgan!" Ravina hissed as she spotted her chair back. Robin cringed a bit, knowing just how hard his little sister could kick.

"At least we won't be in separate schools anymore." Marc said more calmly. He looked a bit uneasy, but Robin could tell that Marc didn't mind too much.

"But, guys, this is a military school." Robin reminded. He looked at his mother. "Mom, we're from Plegia. Both of our countries are still recovering from the war between us, and we're-"

He didn't get to finish as his mother waved a hand to silence him. "Robin, enough. I know how our relations between our countries are strained, and I am highly aware of your citizenship, but you have to trust me."

"Didn't you yell at dad about this stuff though?" Ravina asked, frowning a bit. "I mean-"

She clamped her mouth shut as her mother cut her off.

"Now, Ravina. I know it will be hard to adjust to Ylisse, but you need to trust me. Besides, Laulerth is the only one similar to the schools you all attended in Plegia." she said. "And I highly doubt that you can handle a normal, everyday life style."

All of the siblings looked away. Robin was the only one who laughed a bit nervously.

"Ahahaha! Ahaha...haaaah..."

"So, since it seems like you all came to an agreement, you'll start tomorrow." their mother finalized. Everyone did a double take.

"W-what?!" Marc and Morgan spluttered.

"H-hold on! We don't even have our uniforms!" Ravina said. Their mother smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. I have that all sorted out already." she assured them. "Now, finish up and go to bed. You have a big day ahead of you."

With a bit of convincing and bribery, the younger set of twins headed back up the house to get ready for bed. The older twins stayed and helped with clearing up the table and washing the dishes. As per usual, Robin and Ravina could never actually do their chores in peace as they constantly flicked water at each other just for fun. Surprisingly, their mother didn't stop them as she shook her head and did her preparations for the next day.

"Mom?" Robin called as he peeked his head into the living room, finding his mother compiling a folder together. Ravina followed Robin's action at the other side as their mother answered with a quick glance.

"Yes?"

"We're going to head to bed now." Ravina answered. Their mother nodded and closed the file she was looking at and got up from the couch.

"Oh, right, it's that late already?" she said as she looked at his watch on her wrist. She gave Ravina a quick motherly hug. "Ravina, sweetie, you can handle a day without your brother at school right?"

Ravina and Robin shared a look of confusion. "Ah...yeah, why?"

"He's going to start a bit later. I just received a phone call that Robin's medical records are incomplete and his charts are unclear on a few things. I have no idea why it's only Robin and not you. It may have been my fault or there's something your father forgot to give me." their mother explained. "I'll have to take Robin with me in case we have to do a few tests and maybe stop by the school to gauge his abilities; if we have time, of course. After all, both of you are transferring from Plegia's top school."

"Plegia's top school? More like utter hell." Ravina muttered disdainfully. Robin gave a half-hearted smile as he shrugged.

"So, in other words, I'm stuck with you all day tomorrow?" Robin said. His eyes widened when he realized how rude that sounded. "I-I don't mean it that way! It's good to hang out with you!"

"Ahahaha, I know what you mean, Robin." his mother laughed, "Oh! I almost forgot. There's one last thing. Since, Robin will be with me, we'll go pick up the a certain package you two need for school."

"Stuff we forgot?" Ravina asked warily while Robin dropped his shoulders a bit.

Their mother smiled. "Something like that."


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Chapter 2: First day

The next morning, Ravina's mother had practically forced them all out of bed and ready for school within half an hour. How? Ravina didn't have the slightest idea as to how they managed it with Robin's severely delayed reaction in the morning... Heck, she didn't know how in the world she got up that morning either, seeing how she had a bit of a delayed reaction due to low blood pressure overtime she woke up. By the time she was fully awake, she found herself sitting in the car listening to her mother's rants about how school would be a wonderful experience. She kind of doubted that considering her previous school. If anything, Ravina didn't even want to go to school.

Of course, Ravina actually listened to her mother as she explained what kind of school they were going to. According to her mother, Laulerth as a school that was split into two divisions: the General Education and Military Arts. There were, surprising less that a hundred students actually attending the Military side ever since the war between Plegia and Ylisse suddenly ended a few years back. Ravina wasn't that surprised, seeing how Ylisse wasn't exactly made for fighting wars.

Ten minutes before school started, she was standing right outside her mother's car with Marc and Morgan on either side of her.

"Are you-" *yawn* "-Oh, Grima-sure you'll be ff...fiine without me?" Robin asked tiredly as he poked his head out of the passenger window of their black car. In honesty, her mother's car looked pretty expensive, but then again, it didn't really click in Ravina's head at the moment. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before giving her slightly concerned brother a reassuring smile.

"We'll be fine, Robin. Besides, if anything bad happens, I'll just call you." she said. Morgan gave her older brother a pointed look.

"I think the real question is-" she began.

"-Are you sure you'll be fine without us?" Marc finished, giving the same look Morgan was giving him. Robin stared at them for a moment before giving them a strained, tired smile. He was definitely not a morning person. "Hmmm...Probably."

The bluntness in his voice made his siblings sweat drop with the same thought running through their heads. "He won't."

"Don't worry, my dears. He's going to be fine since he'll be with me all day today." their mother assured as she came out of the car to see them off. Ravina offered her a smile, even though she wasn't comfortable about leaving her brother in the care of someone else. Of course, her mother counted as well.

"Right. Thank you, Mom." Ravina said without missing a beat. With a nod of satisfaction, her mother quickly dusted off the non-exsistant dust off Ravina's shoulder.

"Now, I hope you'll enjoy your very first day. Take care, my dears!" her mother said with a cheery tone. She gave the younger twins a quick kiss on the forehead and disappeared back into the car. Robin offered them a small wave as the car started. The last thing Ravina heard from Robin was a faint "Don't die" from his tired voice. Ravina laughed a bit hopelessly grabbed her younger sibling's hands and lead them toward the gate.

"Grima, please help us today." she heard the twins mutter underneath their breath in unison. Ravina couldn't help but take a good look at both of them. Marc's school uniform all nice and proper, but his hair was as messy as always. Ravina had to admit, it looked pretty normal considering the school they were going to. Morgan just wore a dark grey vest over a white, long-sleeved, button down dress shirt folded to his elbows with black slacks. He even wore a red neck tie. Although, Ravina couldn't help but notice the red and grey armband around his brother's left arm with the black letters "L.A.M.D. - J.C." sewn onto it.

Morgan was wearing a similar uniform. Her top was just like Marc's uniform, but with a red, droopy ribbon bow tied around her neck and a few modifications to fit a feminine style. Instead of slacks, she wore a matching black skirt that reached down to her mid-thigh and white thigh-high socks with black dress shoes. She even wore the same armband around her left arm. Her hair had a clip holding back her bangs to keep them out of her eyes.

Ravina herself had her normal twin tails up, but they were tied with soft blue bows. She wore a light blue vest over a white, short-sleeved, button down shirt folded to her elbows and had a darker shade of blue bow tied around her neck, similar to Morgan. Her skirt was the same color as her neck bow and stopped a couple of inches above her knees. She also wore thigh-high socks and black dress shoes. Around her right arm was a light blue armband with "L.A.M.D - SHPD" sewn in white.

Considering their age difference, Ravina quickly figured that the high school was based on a white theme. She kind of laughed at the thought, already knowing what Robin would say about the uniform once he gets accepted into Laulerth.

The school bell rang as soon as they entered the main school office. Although it was inevitable, Ravina didn't want to split with her younger siblings since their classes were in separate buildings. Like with Robin, Ravina hated leaving them by themselves...although for a totally different reason. Heck, if anything, she was ready to be called into the school office before the end of the day. For sure.

._._._._._.

"Just to make sure, you are Ravina Medeus, correct?" asked a middle aged man with brown hair and matching eyes. Ravina nodded as she followed the man down one of the absurdly grand halls. Just a few minutes earlier, Ravina had to leave her younger siblings behind in the school office. She didn't want to leave them, but she had to remind herself that they weren't babies anymore. It took a look from Marc and a bright reassurance from Morgan for her to go to her homeroom class. At the current moment, her homeroom teacher introduced himself as Frederick Wyatt. He seemed nice, but Ravina knew that she shouldn't really count on that considering the straight face he had on his face.

"Yeah, that's right." Ravina confirmed, making sure not to fall behind. The halls seemed a bit empty with last minute students running around to get to class on time. To Ravina's surprise, there were a few students giving her a glance of confusion or surprise. When Ravina actually looked at a few, she took note that many of them were lacking an armband. Heck, she didn't see another person with one!

"It's only you and not your brother joining you today?" Mr. Wyatt asked, looking over a file in his hands. Ravina blinked.

"Well, uhm, yes. I was told that my brother, Robin, wasn't enrolled in this school... but, how did you know about him?" she asked, finding it odd for her teacher to be asking that question.

"It's in your records, Medeus." her teacher said simply as he stopped before a room labeled "2-B". Mr. Wyatt turned to face her and regarded Ravina with a stare. "Wait out here and I'll call you in."

Ravina only had the time to nod when her teacher slid the door open and disappeared inside right when the bell suddenly rang. Ravina was surprised. Although, it wasn't one of those shrilling bells, it was just eight long chimes of what sounded to be a huge bell.

She didn't have to wait long for her to be called in. Once she entered the classroom, it finally hit her that she was completely alone. Robin wasn't there to make a dumb comment or reassure her with one of his slight smirks. As she stood in front of the class, she clammed up. Everyone was staring right at her, and she couldn't help but feel like a trapped mouse.

"Everyone, this is our new transfer student." Mr. Wyatt introduced, gesturing to Ravina. "Now, go on. Introduce yourself, tell us a bit about you while you're at it."

"A-ah! R-right!" Ravina stammered, nodding before taking a quick look over the class. She couldn't help but notice the a few students wearing an armband just like her. One of them with dark blue hair turned to an orange-haired student next to him, no doubt talking about her. The orange-haired student pulled out the lollipop in out of his mouth to whisper a quick answer to his classmate.

Shaking her head, Ravina gathered up her courage and finally introduced herself. _"G-good morning, everyone! My name is Ravina Medeus. I just recently moved to Ylisse so forgive me if I do things a bit differently."_

As soon as she starting speaking, she couldn't help but noticed everyone staring at her with wide eyes. Some were full of horror while others were rage. A few were filled with either indifference or curiosity. Confused, Ravina looked at her teacher, who was sighing.

"Medeus. I will warn you now. The Plegian language is not commonly spoken here. I ask that you refrain from doing so." Mr. Wyatt requested. Immediately, Ravina paled and tightened her grip on her bag. She didn't realize that she gotten so nervous that she slipped to her native tongue!

"Eh? Ah... I'm sorry!" Ravina quickly apologized in Ylissean. She bowed her head low before lifting her head with a forced smile. "I didn't mean to..."

She only received looks of discomfort and disbelief. Oh, Grima! If only Robin was here, then she wouldn't be so scared right now!

"I'll...I'll try again... My name is Ravina Medeus. I apologize for offending anyone here. It was purely unintentional and I will do my best to not speak my native tongue." Ravina reintroduced herself, but the damage was already done. Judging by the looks on a few students' faces, the strain between Plegia and Ylisse was just as strong here as it was anywhere else; hate, anger, and most of all fear.

Plegians were less than welcomed and she was no exception.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I screwed up." she thought to herself as she was told to take a seat at the center of the room, the only open seat at the moment. It just happened to be right next to the blue haired student. As she took a seat, she immediately slipped into her other persona; prim-proper, accompanied with a no nonsense look on her face. All excitement and nervousness disappeared as she closed her eyes when the lesson started.

_"There really is no hope for us Plegians, isn't there? Robin?"_

._._._._._.

"I don't understand," Robin's mother began as she drove down a street. They were already coming back from their relatively short visit to the hospital. It surprised his mother how they were only missing his shot record. Luckily, Robin knew it like the back of his hand and was able to confirm it with a phone call with his 'step' sister, Aversa. Robin only pushed up his falling glasses when she continued. "The hospital should've contacted a hospital in Plegia if it was only your shot record. I mean, it was a waste of time to actually bring you in."

Robin sighed as he looked at his cream colored flip phone. A small charm of a pair of music notes dangled from the the bottom corner. It didn't really seem like much, but it was actually pretty advanced. "Mom, they would have to ask Plegian hospital. It's no wonder no one would call them."

"Still! It's completely irresponsible of them!" his mother snapped. He didn't flinch at her tone and settled for texting his sister. For some reason, he felt a bit uneasy, knowing that it was probably Ravina. He knew for a fact that Ravina can handle herself pretty well, but he felt like something bad already happened. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if Morgan or Marc ends up calling him because of some stupid antic they came up with and Ravina got involved unintentionally. He was half listening to his mother rant about how hospitals should be as he shot Ravina with a quick text.

"Well, setting that aside, Mom," Robin cut in as he flipped his phone closed and looked at the road, "You said that we were going to pick up a package or something last night?"

His mother stopped in mid-rant and spared a quick glance at her son. She caught the look of complete indifference clear on his face, but underneath, she could still see that he was tired. She wasn't sure if her was mentally or physically tired. She turned her attention back to the road. "Right. About that, it should be arriving at our house soon. I asked a friend of mine to pick it up for me since I thought we would take a while at the hospital."

Robin hummed disinterestedly, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. "Hummmm, okay. Less work for me then."

His mother sighed. "Are you alright, my dear? You don't seem well."

"I'm fine. Just bored out of my mind." Robin answered honestly.

His mother didn't bother to press on and decided to focus on driving. It didn't take long before they finally made it home. Robin was the first one out of the car and didn't realize that he didn't have the house key. He didn't really care as he pulled a bobby pin out of his hair, allowing his bangs to fall in front of his eyes, and stuck it in the keyhole. By the time his mother locked the car, he was already in the living room, staring at a large brown box on top of the coffee table as he clipped his bangs back again.

As his mother came into the house, he heard her do a double take before muttering something under her breath and shutting the door shut. Robin strolled into the room and noted that it was actually addressed to him.

"My dear, I love you, but please," his mother began as she tossed something into the living room in passing. Robin easily caught the item and allowed a small grin. "Ask for the house key."

"Yes, mom." Robin answered automatically as he pulled out a flip knife and sliced across the heavy layers of tape. Once he cut all the hindrances, he open the box and stared. His mother walking into the living room with two cans of a soft drink and took a seat on the couch behind him.

"...Mooom?" Robin began hesitantly. She hummed in acknowledgement and prompted him to go on. "Are you sure that we're allowed to use this in...Laulerth? Because...well..."

"Ahahaha, oh, silly little bird," his mother said in amusement, "Of course!"

Robin strained a smile. "M-mom... These aren't just weapons. These are our _personal_ weapons. Ravina and I are second years and Marc and Morgan are still in middle school. Heck, we're not allowed to use personal weapons until our third year!"

"Not in Laulerth, my dear birdie. Not in Laulerth." His mother grinned. "You were, after all, not enrolled as normal students in the first place."

Robin face palmed. "Oh, Grima..."

._._._._._.

Ravina couldn't help but feel a rush of relief as the bell signified the end of third period. She didn't know how she did it, but she was able to withstand all the looks that she was getting from her new classmates and focus on the teacher. Although, she did notice the blue haired student beside her was giving her non-threatening looks. In fact, Ravina was pretty sure he was actually curious about her. At one point in the class, she could've sworn that she hear an explosion at the other side of the school...

Like everyone else around her, she packed away her things to head to the cafe for lunch. She easily slipped out of the classroom before anyone actually noticed her and made her way to the cafe. She quickly bought a melon bread and a can of iced coffee, and scurried out of there. She really didn't want to bother anyone if they weren't very accepting of Plegians. The courtyard was pretty big and nearly doubled as a vast garden. She had noticed that no one really did hang around the area. Avoiding everyone, she found a tree with a nice shade and settled underneath it.

Then, she sighed.

"Oh, Grima, I can't believe I screwed up." she muttered, taking the melon bread and eating it. She enjoyed her small lunch for a moment before she felt a tiny vibration in he pocket. Automatically, she pulled out her phone. It was the same as Robin's flip phone but it was a soft red with a cute tiny canvas as a charm. Flipping her phone open, the message sent to her stared right at her.

**To: You**

**From: Robin**

**Message: "Don't worry, I bet you an entire marble cake with vanilla cream icing that those pranksters blew up the chemistry lab."**

Ravina couldn't help but smile at the text. Leave it to Robin to make up a bet right then and there. She quickly finished her lunch and felt a bit tired. Maybe closing her eyes wouldn't hurt for a moment... She suddenly paused. There was something considerably wrong. Ravina looked around her and quickly noticed that she didn't see any familiar middle schoolers around. Shrugging a little, Ravina dropped to her back and closed her eyes. They would eventually come and find her....

Eventually. 

The silence was soothing and it reminded her of the few times where Robin would take a nap right next to her. Smiling slightly, she eventually dozed off, briefly wondering about Marc and Morgan. 

"Chrom, we have to do something..." came a voice. Ravina didn't respond as she didn't want to get up. Who the heck disturbs people taking a nap?!

"Well, what do you propose we do?" came a familiar voice. Internally, Ravina cursed, knowing that she couldn't sleep now. Slowly, she opened her eyes and was greeted with an interesting sight. A blonde haired girl with two twin tails was looking at a familiar blue haired classmate.

"I-Oh! You're awake!" said the girl. Ravina blinked at her with a bit of surprise on her face.

"Uhm...yeah." she responded softly. The blue haired classmate gave her a small smirk.

"You know, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." he said holding out a hand, "Here, take my hand."

Ravina gave his hand a long stare, debating whether or not to actually take his hand or not. But with her classmate's expectant gaze, she gave in and took his hand reluctantly. She nearly had her breath taken away from her classmate's strong grip as he practically lifted her up. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she stared up at his face, taking note of the blue eyes. Two seconds later, Ravina realized how close they were and immediately released his hand, taking several steps back. "T-thanks..."

He offered her a smile. "I'm Chrom Lowell. You're Ravina Medeus, right?"

Ravina looked around her a noticed that there was more than she expected. Other than the blue-haired teen and a blonde-haired girl, there were three others. A long, red haired girl with a white feather clip was giving her a slight smile, but Ravina could tell that she was forcing it a little. A tall, very fit blonde haired man was offering a grin, and she recognized the orange haired man next to him, who she quickly deemed as a lover of sweets.

"I am..." Ravina said, not leaving out the suspicion in her voice. "What do you guys want?"

The orange haired student took a step forward with a lollipop offered to her. "No need to be so tense there, Snowflake! We're just here to meet our new teammate."

Ravina looked confused. "Teammate? What are you talking about?"

The blonde-haired boy gave her a grin. "You're with the Teach, now!"

The red haired girl stepped up. "He means to say that you're part of our team in the Military Division."

"Military-Oh!" Ravina paused and took note that everyone was wearing an armband just like hers. She gave them an uneasy smile. "Are you sure you want me in your team...? I mean, I am a Plegian."

"Does it matter?" the blonde haired girl said, smiling happily. "You're with us, whether you like it or not!"

"There's no need to be cautious around us, anyway, Ravina." Chrom grinned and placed a hand on his hip with the other outstretched to her. "Now, allow me to say this. Welcome to the Shephe-"

"Student Ravina Medeus, please report to the School Office immediately. I repeat: Student Ravina Medeus, please report to the Principal's Office...immediately."

Chrom didn't get to finish as Ravina sighed heavily, grabbing her bag and slinging it on. She gave everyone a apologetic smile. "Ahahaha... Try again later...?"

She called it.

She freaking called it.


End file.
